¡VISITAS!
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: Lo que pasa durante mis visita a mis amiguitos tortugas con un diccionario de nombres, con mis hechizos fallidos ymuchas cosas más!
1. ¿Nombre? Prólogo

**¿Nombre?**

_Yami Horus: Saluditos mis lectorcitos, no tengo mucho que decir. Estoy aburrida y quiero escribir algo sencillo para descansar mi mente de los 5 fics que estoy escribiendo en este momento. Además de que tengo esta idea en la cabeza desde hace unos días así que… ¡Luces! ¡Cámara! ¡Acción! Y Recuerden que las TMNT (Tortugas Ninja) No me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces._

* * *

Esta historia comienza, cuando una chica (mitad dragón y vestida con un traje de bruja color azul, parecía una hakama azul marina con una túnica de color azul rey puesta encima adornada en el pecho con una gema de mezclados colores azul y magenta rodeada con ribeteados de oro y sobre esta una capa violeta azulino, mismo color que el sombrero de punta bajo el cual caían un par de orejas de gato color castaño).O sea yo mera, irrumpo en el mundo subterráneo de la ciudad de nueva York…

— ¡Amo ato matarilerileron! — Entro cantando sin anunciación previa. — ¿Qué quiere usted? Matarilerileron…

— Hola Yami Horus, — Me saluda Rafael sin ponerme mucha atención realmente. — ¿Horu? ¿Pero qué chin… haces aquí? — Me grita sorprendido.

— Pues… como que los vengo a visitar— Le contesto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— ¡No! — Me interrumpe— ¡Yo me refiero a la causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia por la que estás aquí! — Me grita, otra vez.

— Bueno, pero no te enojes— Le respondo mientras me llevo la mano a un oído. — El grito de Rafael logró hacer que todos en la guarida salieran de su respectivo "escondite"

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — Pregunta Donny, obviamente despertando de su siesta en el escritorio

— ¡Hola Donny! — Le digo muy efusiva— ¿Cómo anda mi tortuga favorita? — lo abrazo muy fuerte.

— Ay… cansado— contesta tallándose un ojo.

— Hola Horu— me saluda Leonardo que seguro estaba en el área de entrenamiento— Es casi media noche ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

— Pues no los he venido a visitar desde que terminaron las clases— le contesto — Además necesito enfriarme las ideas, e repente todas se amontonan en el diminuto túnel que va de mi cabeza al exterior y no me dejan escribir como es debido. Y aparte quería discutir sobre ustedes acerca de una ideíta que tengo para un fic chiquito — sonrío inocente.

— ¡O que la canción! — Rafael pone cara de desesperación— ¿Todavía no acabas con los fics que ya tienes y luego-luego empiezas otro? De veras que no comprendo a las mujeres

— Bueno, estoy segura de que esta idea les va a gustar— Sonrío entusiasmada.

—Horu, ¿Ese libro… para qué es? — Señala Leo un diminuto libro blanco que traigo en las manos.

— ¡Ah! ¿Esto? Pues es parte de mi idea para ese fic que se me acaba de ocurrir — Les muestro la portada— Conozcan el maravilloso mini-libro de los nombres. — Me miran los tres algo anonadados— Pienso hacer un fic que trate el significado de sus nombres y las curiosidades de los mismos.

— ¿Enserio? Yo quiero leer eso— Señala Rafael, más sarcástico que entusiasmado mientras que Donny le sonríe con cara de "eres incorregible".

— Yo también— Dice sincero el hermano mayor perfecto. Mientras nos acercamos al sillón que es ocupado aún por un durmiente Mikey, arrullado por la espectral luz blanca del televisor.

— ¡Oye Mikey! ¡Despierta! —Y el hermano mayor desconsiderado lo despierta brusca y mal educadamente.

— ¡¿Que quien con la mujer de quien…?—Grita asustado el pobre.

— Tenemos visitas la "Super Drago-Tigre-hechicera-samurai-artista y escritora en entrenamiento" vino a contarnos sus planes macabros". — El humor sarcástico de Rafael me hace recordar a mi hermano mayor. Lo miro con un puchero mientras que Leo intenta calmarme (Insisto en que es el hermano mayor perfecto) y Donny solo sonríe agotado mientras que se sienta junto a Mikey en el sillón (Leo está sentado al otro lado de Mikey y Rafa está parado detrás del mueble)

— ¿Enserio? — Se gira me ve y nos saludamos con un abrazo— ¡Hola Horu! ¡Qué bien que estes aquí!

— Ay, por favor Mikey, si la viste esta tarde cuando comenzó a hacer un fic de ti— Rafa está completamente molesto.

— Pero es que ella no nos visita tan seguido, además yo adoro a esta chica, ¡Está muy loquita! — Casi gritó con los brazos extendidos al cielo. — Anda Rafa… nos seas tan amargado…— Mikey puso su carita de tortuga regañada.

— Si Rafiki, no seas tan amargado— yo hice lo mismo— Además, no me voy a tardar mucho, mira que no les voy a quitar ni diez minutos.

— Si. Si claro… ¿Cuál era esa idea que tenias en mente? — Me reclama Rafael con cara de "Entre más rápido acabe, más rápido se va"

— Bueno, les decía que traigo aquí el increíble mini-libro de los nombres, porque se me ocurrió una idea para un fic… pero no se qué escribir.

— ¡Yo quiero saber que significa mi nombre! ¡Yo primero, yo primero! — Mikey alza la mano como niño de primaria.

— Mejor préstenme sus pies…— Al instante Rafael pone cara de limón agrio y de mala gana junta su pie con el de sus hermanos mientras yo comienzo a cantar al tiempo que toco cada uno de lso pies al frente de mi con la punta del mío— Zapatito blanco, zapatito azul, dime cuantos años tienes ¡tú! — Le tocó a Donatello.

— Quince— Dijo Mikey, y ahora yo me encuentro contando del uno al quince con el mismo método que antes, terminando en el pie de Donny,

— Ni modo Donny, tu irás al último. — El genio sonrió de lado.

— Ahora, — Y nuevamente otra cancioncita— Pedro Picapiedra dice así "Yaba daba du, te sales tú, Yaba daba dá, te sales ya" — Y ahora el pie es el de Mikey— Ni modo Mikey.

— No importa, nadie puede ir contra la sabiduría del Zapatito Blanco-Zapatito azul— Dice muy solemne.

— Bien ahora lo fácil, — Dije observando a Leo y Rafa— Pin-uno, Pin-dos, Pin-tres, Pin-cuatro, Pin-cinco, Pin-seis, Pin-siete, ¡Pinocho! — Rafael perdió.

— Bien entonces comenzaremos con Leo— Rafa hace una mueca, Mikey sonríe expectantemente entusiasmado y Donny se limita a mirar aun con la mirada cansada mientras que Leo se medio sonroja.

— Bien—Abro el libro en la parte donde hay un separador de listón azul— Leonardo: Nombre de origen Germánico que significa "Fuerte como un león"

— ¿Qué? — A Rafael le dolió el orgullo, pero se contiene.

— Y también valiente — Añade Mikey

— Tranquilo Rafa, tranquilo. Sigues tú— Ahora abro el libro casi hasta el final donde está el separador rojo— Aquí dice… Rafael: Nombre de origen Hebreo, significa "Dios Cura" "Sanación de Dios" o inclusive se puede traducir como "Curación Divina"

— ¡Sigo yo, sigo yo sigo yo! — Mikey piensa que me olvidé de él.

— Ya voy Mikey— Ahora abro desde el medio del libro casi donde estaba el separador azul, ahí hay un separador anaranjado— Miguel, Nombre de origen hebreo que significa "Dios es justo" "Justicia de Dios" o "Justicia divina".

— Pues que injusticia que nos haya tocado por hermano— Mikey le saca la lengua a Rafa.

— Rafa, no molestes a Mikey— Le reprende Leo.

— Ahora…— abro el libro casi hasta el principio, donde otro liston anaranjado espera— Ángel, Proviene del griego y significa… "Mensajero" o "Mensajero de Dios"

— ¿Y cuál es la curiosidad? — Dice Mikey—Dijiste que nos mencionarías las curiosidades de nuestros nombres.

— A eso voy Mikey, —Le respondo— Una curiosidad es que tú eres el único con dos nombres

— Dime algo que no sepa— Dice Rafael con los brazos cruzados

— Ok—le respondo gentilmente— Mikey y tu tiene nombres de arcángeles. Tal vez por eso se llevan tan bien. — Leo suspira — Otra curiosidad es que, el nombre de Leo es el único que no tiene conexión con lo divino.

— ¡Orale! ¡Si es cierto! — Grita Mikey — ¡Leo es un León! — Rafa se cubre el rostro con las manos.

— Ya, hablando en serio, si "Dios es justo" ¿Porqué tengo un hermano así? — Para no interrumpir su tiempo de oración, continué hablando como si nada.

— Y Donny, es el único de ustedes cuyo nombre es una adaptación.

— ¡Oye! No nos dijiste que significa Donatello— Me indica Mkey.

— ¡¿Que yo qué? — Me auto flagelo la cabeza ligeramente con el puño izquierdo— Distraída de mí. — Abro el libro en la página donde hay un separador de "Los pingüinos de Madagascar" — Donatello es italiano, y significa literalmente "Regalo". Y este a su vez es una adaptación del nombre Donato, que proviene del latín y significa "Regalo de Dios"

— Haha, ¿Oíste Donny? — Comienza Rafael sonriendo— Dice que eres un regalo de…— Deja de hablar al ver al genio roncando, bien acurrucado en el otro extremo solitario del sillón.

— ¡Shh! — Indican Mikey y Leo.

— Ya sé, ya sé. — Responde el robusto quelonio en un susurro.

— Mejor ni lo movamos. — Recomienda el mayor— Ha tenido un día pesado.

— Si, creo que debo ser más considerada con él y darle un descanso de mis fics— Digo yo cuando de repente suena un "_bip_" en mi celular, indicando que ya son las…— ¡¿La una de la maña…? — Grito, a lo que los otros tres me tapan la boca

— ¡Shh! —

— ¡Perdón! — Murmuro yo— Debería irme a mi casa, si mi mamá despierta y no me ve en la cama, seguro que me mata. — Me levanto del sillón, tomo mi libro y mi enorme manojo de llaves que se salió del bolsillo de mi capa cuando me senté. Tomo el llavero que parece una vara de hierro cromada y en un instante se alarga hasta convertirse en un báculo. — Bueno amiguitos míos, queridos del alma, no es que no me guste venirlos a visitar, pero aun tengo instinto de auto preservación— Me acerco a abrazarlos muy fuerte a modo de despedida y darles un beso en la mejilla o en la frente, donde alcance— Luego vengo a contarles si se me ocurrió algo para los nombres, se portan mal ¡Nos vemos!

— ¡Shh! — Dicen los tres a coro.

— ¿Oigan, saben quién más debería tener instinto de auto preservación? — Pregunta Leo.

— No… ¿Quién? — Responde inocente Mikey.

— Nosotros, mañana tenemos entrenamiento especial y si el maestro Splinter nos ve despiertos, nos ira peor.

— Cierto, ahí apagan todo hermanos— Y Mikey subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Los dos mayores se quedaron apagando luces y ordenando videojuegos y DVD's en una caja.

— Ya es todo Rafa, a dormir— Indica Leo.

—Aguarda— Dice el fortachón— No podemos dejar al genio aquí, o se va a enfermar. —y dicho esto, toma a Donny en brazos y suben al cuarto del genio, lo arropan y apagan la luz de la habitación.

— A dormir Rafa, mañana nos espera un entrenamiento muy duro— Leo se interrumpe a si mismo al ver a Rafa mirando el umbral de la habitación del genio

— ¿Rafa? ¿Qué te ocurre? — Pregunta Leo.

— Nada es solo que... estaba pensando en eso de "Regalo de Dios" — sonríe con algo de extrañeza— ¿No es curioso? Donny es quien se encarga de que la guarida no se caiga en pedacitos y todo lo que inventa lo hace solo para hacernos la vida más fácil. Bien merecido tiene su nombre.

— Entiendo tu punto—Leo pone una mano en su hombro— Pero, un nombre no determinará el curso de toda tu vida, ¿O sí?

— No, supongo que no— Responde Rafa con un aleve sonrisa cruzando su cara— buenas noches Leo.

— Buenas noches.

* * *

_Yami Horus: Bueno, como ya les dije mis lectorcitos bonitos amados y adorados del alma, este fic está escrito al aventón, así que… dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte… ¡Déjenlos en un review!_


	2. 1 Tortugas de Mdagascar

**¡VISITAS!**

_Yami Horus: ¡Aloha! ¿Cómo están mis bonitos lectocits amados del alma? Seguramente se preguntarán qué hago aquí, si esto ERA un one-shot, pues la respuesta es: que he decidido continuarlo, (lo anterior será como el…prólogo) y como verán en la parte de arriba, "¡VISITAS!" es el nuevo título, lo que pasa cada vez que visito a mis vecinitos tortuguis. Y este es el capítulo 1, ¡Comencemos!_

_P.D.: Los personajes de "Tortugas Ninja" (TMNT) No me pertenecen ni en mi sueños más dulces (De hecho, soñé con ellos anoche ¡y fue lo más divertido del mundo! X3, no eran mis vecinos, eran ¡Mis inquilinos!) _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Capítulo 1: Tortugas de Madagascar**

Como siempre, en la guarida se hallaban cuatro hermanos tortuga, cada uno en lo suyo (golpeando un saco, arreglando una compu, leyendo comics, viendo las noticias…) cuando de repente, esa paz fue interrumpida por la misma intrusa de siempre; una Feli-dragón-hechicera-samurai-artista y escritora en entrenamiento (O sea yo merita) con el mismo traje de hechicera y el cabello recojido en una cola de caballo baja, mas ahora con un cascabel en el cuello a modo de gargantilla.

—…A la víbora, víbora de la mar, de la mar, por aquí pueden pasar…— Iba cantando yo—….los de adelante corren mucho y los de atrás se quedarán ¡Tras, tras, tras, tras,..! — Y quien se me unió en el escándalo, fue el único de los quelonios que está tan loquito como yo: ¡Mikey!

—… Una mexicana que fruta vendía — Continuó él al tiempo que se levantaba de su sitio en el sillón de la sala para venir a "darme la bienvenida" y olvidándose completamente del cómic. —… ciruela, chabacano, melón o sandía

— Verbena, verbena jardín de matatena— Cantamos después los dos juntos— Verbena, verbena…

— Jardín de cosa buena— Me dejó hacer un solo. Y luego volvimos a cantar al unísono.

— Campanitas de oro déjenme pasar con todos mis hijos menos el de atrás ¡Tras, tras, tras, tras..!

— ¿Será melón? — Cantó Mikey

— ¿Será Sandía? — Seguí yo

— ¿Será la vieja del otro día? — Finalizamos. Y oímos aplausos de un espectador…

— ¡Bravo! — Decía Leo muy divertido de vernos. —… aunque, Miguel, te falta más entonación. Horus, nada mal.

— ¡Gracias Leo! —le agradecí al hermano mayor perfecto.

— He oído mejores— Escuche de parte del quelonio antipático que a veces me dan ganas de ahorcar y me contengo solo porque me recuerda a mi querido hermano mayor que es igual o peor de amargado que él.

— Cállate baka-el— le dije.

— ¡¿Baka, yo? — Gritó enfurecido

— No… el tortugo de al lado…— Le respondí con sarcasmo— ¡Obvio que tú! —No me dijo nada, Rafael ya aprendió que no tiene caso discutir conmigo, porque siempre le gano.

— ¿Y ahora por qué tan temprano? — Cuestionó Leo extrañado— Son las cinco de la tarde— dijo mirando al reloj para hacer énfasis en la hora.

— O pues porque le prometí a Mikey que vendría a ver con el ¡"Los Pingüinos de Madagascar"! — Dije con una pose muy al estilo de "Haruhi Suzumiya"

— ¡Amén! — Gritó Mikey— Y ya van a empezar en media hora

— Ja,ja,ja— Rió Leo— Esos pingüinos…

— ¡Son la ley! — gritamos Mikey y yo.

Realmente estábamos muy felices de poder ver juntos a "Los Pingüinos de Madagascar. Los tortuguis conocieron esa serie gracias a mí, porque le mandé a Donny el corto de Navidad de esos pingüinos, (Se murió de la risa con las ocurrencias tecnológicas de los pingüinos). Nos pusimos a preparar el escenario. Leo nos hizo un enorme tazón de palomitas, Mikey se encargó de los cojines y de mi osito (si, llevé a mi osito conmigo, ¿Tiene algo de malo?) Donny se dedicó a la tarea de arreglar el decodificador de señal para que los picos de voltaje no interfirieran con la señal. Y Rafa (si, aunque no me crean Rafa también ayudó) Se dedicó a terminar los deberes pendientes para poder ver el programa tranquilos.

Ya faltaban solo 10 minutos para que comenzaran los pingüinos. Y ya estábamos preparados, los cinco amontonados en el sillón: Leo sentado en la extrema derecha; Mikey y Rafa, en el suelo y sobre un cojín cada quién, Donny en el extremo izquierdo; y yo, al centro, abrazaba a mi osito.

— ¡Wii! — Gritó de alegría la tortuga de ojos azules— ¡Pingüinos!

— ¡Así es Mikey! ¡Pingüinos! — Le acompañe con el entusiasmo. Hasta que me cayóo el veinte en algo— Oigan… ¿Se han dado cuenta… de que ustedes son como los pingüinos de Madagascar? — Sentí una mirada de "_Esas loca_" que me dedicó Rafa, una de "_Ilústranos" _de Leo, una de _"¿De veritas, de veritas?" _De Mike y al final la de Donny como diciendo "¡Qué imaginación tienes!"

— Solo miren, — Proseguí— Comencemos por el Cabo, es el más pequeño de los pingüinos, el más infantil en cierto modo, es inocentey adorable, Skipper lo protege mucho, es ingenuo, es algo miedoso, es muy entusiasta… se porta como un niño inocente ¿No les recuerda a alguien?

— He… a Mikey…pero en una versión menos problemática— Comentó Rafa mientras el más peque le sacaba la lengua.

— Déjalo Mikey, está celoso pro que tú te pareces a Cabo— Lo consoló Leo.

— Sigamos con ¡Rico! Es e que tiene una conducta más violenta y algo psicópata, es el más instintivo de los cuatro… y cone so ya lo dije todo.

— ¿Rafa? — Acusó el mas travieso de los tortugas.

— Culpable—aceptó Rafael— Si soy rico entonces ¡Kaboom, kaboom! — Reimos todos ante la broma de la dinamita de Rico.

— Ahora—continué—Skipper, es el que vela por el bienestar de los demás pingüinos, es el que está mejor entrenado, el que nunca baja la guardia, el serio, el valiente, el estratega… el líder— Todos asintieron en eso— ¿A quién les recuerda?

No hubo respuesta, todos se le quedaron mirando a Leo y el pobre se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué? ¡Todo líder debe hacerlo! — Se defendió.

— Y el genio que hace de todo con solo cosas recicladas, y que es taninteligente que no sabe ni que hacer con su genio es…

— ¡Ah! — Mikey solto un gritito— ¡Donny es Kowalsky!

— Exactamente Mikey— le di la razón.

— ¡Somos los Pingüinos de Madagascar! ¡Somos cuatro! ¡Somos Skipper, Kowalsky, Rico y Cabo! ¡Y estamos en Nueva York!

— Aunque… en nuestro caso seríamos "Las Tortugas de Madagascar" — Comentó Donny— Lo que me intriga Horus es… ¿Qué personaje serías tu?

— Obviamente el Rey Julian, por que se mete donde no la llaman— Satirizó Rafael (Me cuestioné otra vez porqué no lo había ahorcado todavía)

— No… de hecho, me conformo con ser el Gato Lunar— Dije— Abril Sería Marline, Casey sería Julien Y… nos falta Roger…

— Yo sé— dijo Mikey— ¡Qué Leterhead sea Roger!

—Hm… ¡Me van a inspirar para hacer un fic si siguen así! — Declaré.

— Nada de fics ya empezó— Anunció Rafael El único problema fuñé que… mientras oíamos el comienzo del intro hasta que un ligero "bum" se escuchó en el fondo de la guarida y la obscuridad se apoderó del lugar.

Se fue a luz.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Yami Horus: No se qué tan largo termine este fic, pero no serña mucho :D. Y… SI, si… ya saben, dudas sugerencias, comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte, etc. deberán ser puestas en un hermoso review Espero que os haya gustado_


	3. 2 Sueños de la auctora

**¡VISITAS!**

_Yami Horus: Mis lectorcitos bonitos, amados del alma… Os saludo una vez más al tiempo que traigo a ustedes este fic. (que la verdad parece actualizarse solo XD).(Perdónenme si está mal escrito, estoy tratando de experimentar conel género narrativo.) Espero que lo disfruten y que esta cosa rara que me imaginé les traiga una sonrisa (n.n). Si cinco minutos de risa dan diez segundos mas de vida, entonces espero añadirles al menso un año o dos más de vida nwn. Por cierto, en este fic se menciona un sueño, que tuve hace un par de días mezclado con otros que tuve hace tiempo … (No pregunten qué película vi porque no me acuerdo)_

_P.D.: Los personajes de Tortugas Ninja (TMNT) no me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces (Ni porque los adorne como pastel de tres leches con duraznos XD)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2: Los sueños de la auctora**

(En la guarida…)

Esta historia si inicia ya bien entrad al tarde, comenzaba a obscurecer y esta auctora venía llegando de una fiesta… Llegué a la guarida vestida como la niña buena que soy: Con una camisa blanca de uniforme japonés, de estilo marinero con detallitos en azul obscuro y con unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro, el cabello suelto y con una mochilita negra en la espalda.

— Doña Blanca está cubierta… de pilares… de… oro y plata—Cantaba yo muy alegre, aunque algo cansada y somnolienta—Romperemos…— bostecé un poco— un pilar… para ver a Doña Blanca… ¿Quién es ese jicotillo que anda en pos de… Doña Blanca…—bostecé de nuevo.

— ¡Yo soy ese, — Oí que alguien más cantaba conmigo—… yo soy ese jicotillo que anda en pos de Doña Blanca! — Me fijé bien en el entorno y vi que me saludó el líder del grupo.

— Hola Leo…— lo saludé tallándome un ojo. — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y los otros tortuguis? — Pregunté como borracha (que vergüenza).

— Donny fue a revisar la computadora de Abril, Rafa está arreglando su moto y Mikey… masacró al pobre refrigerador, así que fue a comprar algo— Terminó con una ligera risilla.

— O… que bueno… — contesté. Y, para mi fortuna o desgracia, Leo activó su instinto fraternal de hermano mayor.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Me preguntó.

—Sí, estoy bien, es que— bostecé de nueva cuenta— hoy fue el cumple de mi primo el más chico, y siempre que voy a verlos, me da mucho sueño…

— Creo que deberías dormir al menso una hora— Dijo.

— Ok— dije sin más protestas porque me caía de sueño, hasta que recordé un cosa—Espera…— le dije mientas le extendía mi mochilita negra que llevaba sobre los hombros— ¿Puedes cuidar a mi pequeña lap?

— Claro... — Tomó mi mochilita y la colocó en el centro de la mesa. — ¿Cómo estuvo el cumple de tu primo?

— Bien… ya sabes, pastel, refresco, comida… y que mis primitos chiquitos, bonitos y adorables, me hagan maldades. — Dije mientras acomodaba un cojín como almohada. — Y lo demás, cuidar que no se peleen, que se acaben la sopa, que no se lastimen… etcétera, etcétera… y cuidar que mi primo el más grande no se sienta solito…

— Con razón estás cansada— Me dijo— Te pusieron el trabajo de su hermana mayor.

— Negativo Skipper…— le dije. — Soy demasiado inmadura como para ser la hermana mayor de alguien…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba escasa media hora en el sillón de las tortugas con mi osito de peluche, (Un osito blanco con piyama de corazones) cuando las tortugas faltantes volvieron (De lo que prosigue, me enteré observando en mi esfera de cristal cuando desperté…)

— ¡Oye Intrépido líder…!— Llamó Rafael con una mancha de aceite de motor en la cara. — ¿De casualidad dejé por aquí una revista de…?

— ¡Shh! — Le reprimió el mayor.

— ¿Qué? — reclamó con un volumen de voz un poco más bajo.

— Tenemos visitas. — Afirmó, con lo que Rafael finalmente reparó en la presencia de la auctora durmiendo en el sillón.

— ¡Iug! — Se quejó— Recuérdame desinfectar el sillón — Leonardo lo miró con reproche.

— ¡Llegó la botana! — Gritó el recién llegado quelonio comelón con una bolsa repleta de cosas de fácil preparación, frituras y refrescos.

— ¡Shh! — Lo callaron de la misma manera que al más rudo— ¡Mikey, Horus está dormida! — le reprendió el mayor en un susurro.

— ¡Ups! —De inmediato se tapó la boca con una mano— Perdón— Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesita y continuó hablando— ¿Y por qué se quedó dormida? — Pregunto el más pequejusto cuando iba entrando el genio.

— Está cansada— Respondió, cuando notó que el sueño tranquilo de la auctora se veía perturbado. — Oh-oh…

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó el tortugo morado.

— Horu tiene pesadillas. — Respondió Leo. (Y no, nadie lo cuestionó. Él era el hermano mayor que acompañaba a sus hermanos cuando tenían pesadillas, incluido Rafael)

— ¿Y qué esperas? ¿No la vas a despertar? — Preguntó Rafael, mas fue el gno de la familia quien le ilustró.

— No podemos, si la despiertas ahora, no querrá volverse a dormir después, seguro que va a ponerse a escribir sus fics…—Miró la mochilita— Ahí está su computadora portátil como evidencia.

— Bueno, ni modo, tendrá que sufrir con las pesadillas— dijo Rafael.

— A menos que…— Comenzó a decir el genio sin poder terminar, por que el hermano de naranja lo interrumpió.

— Entráramos a sus sueños a patear traseros de pesadilla—De repente Mikey fue el centro de atención— Si, tenemos la esfera de cristal mágica de Horu para hacerlo más faácil

—Mikey no podemos meternos en sueños ajenos…— Mikey usó su ataque especial contra su hermano mayor: los ojitos de cachorro regañado. El de azul solo suspiró en signo de derrota (esos ojitos si que eran un ataque poderoso) — Ah… está bien Mikey, entraremos a sus sueños…

— Em… se van con cuidado, yo aquí los espero—Dijo Rafael mirando a sus hermanos como si de tratase de un grupo kamikaze.

— ¿No vienes Rafa? — Preguntó sorprendido el más hiperactivo.

— No gracias. Si lo que para Horu es un sueño, para mí es una pesadilla, entonces una pesadilla de ella para mí es el infierno. — Declaró.

— No exageres Rafael, ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? — La inocente pregunta de Mikey se torna irónica cuando uno presencia lo que acontece en los sueños de la auctora.

_-.-.-.-.-._

_En mis sueños, yo me hallaba caminado por la calle como si nada, y de repente miré sobre lo alto de un edificio, vi unas chispas en aquella dirección y después ¡Explosiones! Justo en la azotea de aquél edificio que se vino abajo luego de unos instantes Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que siguió:¡Más explosiones! ¡Por todos lados! El tráfico estaba detenido, nadie se movía, traté de corre en dirección contraria, pero repentinamente me vi corriendo entre los escombros._

— _Wow… Esto me recuerda una película, pero… no sé cual— Mikey miraba la escena con el mismo gesto que usa Donatello para pensar._

— _¡Concéntrate idiota! — Rafael como siempre, no se tentó el corazón y le dio un tremendo zape._

— _¡Basta ustedes dos! — Leo los calmó. — Tenemos que ver cómo cortar esta pesadilla_

— _¿Pesadilla? — Rafael tenía una cara indescriptible— ¿Esto una pesadilla? ¡Más bien parece una película de acción! ¡Ay que patear traseros!_

— _Rafa primero hay que encontrar el origen de esto y luego continuar— Explicó el genio morado. Desafortunadamente no pudo seguir explicando, tuvo que apresurarse a revisar en su memoria el método freudiano para el psicoanálisis por medio de los sueños, ya que eledificio en el que estaban parados se partió a la mitad y se vino abajo._

_Recordaron todos la enseñanza sobre el mundo de los sueños "Si te matan en el mundo de los sueños, estás perdido en el mundo real" y como hábiles ninjas que son cayeron de pie en el suelo. Mas para su desgracia, el escenario volvió a cambiar, ahora se divisaba una especie de estacionamiento, y a plena luz el día aparecieron decenas de luces tan intensas como el sol, el cielo se volvió muy pálido y esas luces se aproximaban cada vez más, hasta que caímos ne la cuenta de que era una lluvia de meteoritos…_

— _¡Yami Horus! — Oí que me llamaban, y ví a los 4 hermanos tortuguis conmigo._

— _¡Ok! ¡Ahora sé por qué es una pesadilla! — Declaró Rafael. — Los escenarios cambian muy repentinamente. — rompió un meteorito pequeño con el puño— ¿Decías algo genio?_

— _Ah… para suprimir esta pesadilla, tenemos que…— Hablaba entrecortado por evitar los meteoros que caían a su alrededor— buscar el objeto que representa las preocupaciones y miedos que hay en el inconsciente y…— Fue interrumpido por Rafa._

— _¡¿No hay otra forma más fácil? — Reclamó mientras evitaba que le cayera un meteorito en la cabeza._

— _¡Estoy pensando! — Reclamó._

— _¡Pues piensa más rápido, o nos haremos puré de tortuga! — Mikey se hizo para atrás, una enorme roca incandescente cayó frente a él. _

_Yo sólo podía observar, estaba triste. _

— _¡Lo tengo! — gritó el genio— ¡Un sueño lúcido! —__no espero a que le pidieran explicaciones__— Solo hay que hacerla ver que es un sueño_

— _¡¿Dices que no se ha dado cuenta? — Rafael estaba muy enojado— ¡¿Esto le parece cosa de todos los días? _

_El escenario volvió a cambiar, ahora estábamos en un bosque de bambú…_

— _Al menos esto es más tranquilo…— suspiró Miguel Angel… hasta que io que estábamos parados en un enorme nido de…— ¡Escorpiones! ¡Ah!_

— _¡Rápido, salten! — Indicó Leonardo— A las copas— Saltamos de un lado a otro y salimos de ese peligrosísimo lugar_

— _¡Insectos! — Se quejó Rafael— De todas las coas desagradables del mundo, ¿Por qué insectos? ¿Por qué no serpientes o tiburones? ¡O hasta leones!_

— _Jajajajaja— Me reí—__Tu cara es tan graciosa Rafael_

— _Parece que… la pesadilla ya no es tan mala— Señaló Donny, lo único que hice fue abrazarlo._

— _¡Gracias por hacerme compañía! — Dije— ¡Los quiero tortuguis! — Le puse más fuerza, hasta que el genio me pidió que lo soltara, porque no podía respirar—Bueno… basta de pesadillas, es hora de soñar algo mejor… ¿Quién quiere ver mis ideas para próximos fics? — el escenario volvió a cambiar, ahora nos hallábamos en mi habitación leyendo mis ideas._

_Mikey y yo nos la pasamos molestando a Rafa, Donny recibió muchos abrazos de oso y Leo terminó con mini cascadas en vez de ojos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Luego de un rato desperté, habían pasado ya como dos horas…

— ¡Buenas noches Bella Durmiente! — Me saludó Mikey que venía entrando a la sala con un enorme sándwich de jamón con queso, jitomate y lechuga.

— ¡Mikey! — lo abracé como es costumbre.

— ¡Hola Yami Horus! — me sorprendió ver a Rafael tan de ben humor. Pero bueno, igual lo saludé con un abraso._ — ¡Ak! _Me muero, suéltame.

— Hola Rafiki, ¿Porqué tan sonriente? — le pregunté.

— Por nada… — Me respondió con la misma cara que tiene cuando ve "Rápido y Furioso", que es la misma que tiene cuando anda en su moto, o cuando le dan permiso de manejar el acorazado a toda velocidad.

— Oigan, ¿Dónde está Leo? — Pregunté al no ver al consentido de Yunuen. — Quiero preguntarle qué opina sobre una cosa que voy a poner en un fic sobre él.

— Meditando. —Oí hablar al genio desde la planta de arriba. — Por cierto… ¿Recuerdas que te die que es imposible morir por un abraso de oso? — Asentí— Me retracto…

Eso último me sonó a dèjá vu, por alguna razón. Quizá lo soñé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yami Horus: Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios y /o amenazas de muerte…. Ya saben que hacer.  
¡Por cierto! Si se preguntan qué es lo que la palabra AUCTOR(A) quiere decir, aquí les explico:  
En la obra literaria que data del Medioevo "Cárcel de Amor" de Diego de San Pedro, la escritura no era como ahora lo es (en aquél entonces no existía la Real Academia de la Lengua Española, que tanto adoramos) y la escritura de la palabra es AUCTOR en vez de AUTOR (Si, también las palabras se modifican y pierden letras por métodos prácticos, como en OSCURO y OBSCURO, SIQUIATRA y PSIQUIATRA, SUSTANCIA y SUBSTANCIA, PILOTAR y PILOTEAR). Y no sé ustedes, pero la verdad, me gusta más ser Auctora, se escucha mejor XD_


	4. 3 El castigo y las divagaciones

**VISITAS**

_Yami Horus: Saludos, saldotes y saluditos a mis lectorcitos bonitos y queridos. Sólo la aclaración: Este fic se lo dedico a Yunuen da Vinci, nuestra autora de TMNT favorita que ya va por su 37º fic! Y que acaba de cumplir años… ayer… Y por no avisarme a tiempo, (ñ-n) voy a darle a mi asistente un castigo ejemplar…  
Donatello: (O.o) ¡masaka! Presiento peligro… (O~O)  
Yami Horus: y también ¡Perdón Yuni! ¡Lo estoy subiendo muy tarde!,()  
Donny: ya que… (ú.ù)_

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT (Tortiugas Ninja) no me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces (Ni aunque me coma un sándwich de mantequilla con ajo y mermelada de fresa antes de dormir, o un montón de queso como lo hacía Salvador Dalí)_

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

**Capitulo 3: El castigo y las divagaciones.**

Esta historia, al igual que las anteriores, el único problema, es que… ahora yo cueto la historia porque hice enojar a una auctora (que por cierto no sé por qué se hace llamar con ese título, es mejor decirlo como es actualmente: autora, sin la 'c' del medio). Todo comenzó esta tarde…

Yo me encontraba aburrido, (se me fue la inspiración para continuar con mis nuevos inventos) y quería desestresarme haciendo algo simple. Así que me puse a jugar uno de esos jueguitos raros de facebook (no es que yo sea muy aficionado a esto de las redes sociales, pero para algo tiene que servir) Y me vi enviciado con el juego ese de la granjita (la verdad no sé por qué el cerebro tiende a hacer ver a la gente como divertido el trabajo simulado en computadora… ¿Será por la ausencia de cansancio, fatiga y…? ya me respondí solito…)

Mi juego iba muy bien (o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba, soy nuevo en esto de los juegos de facebook) cuando de repente escuche a la misma auctora vestida de bruja (que a veces me pone tan nervioso su sola presencia, que no sé si sentirme alagado o asustado ante su admiración hacia mi). Llegó como es su costumbre; cantando alguna típica canción de juego de kínder… (¿Cuál fue? Dios… no me acuerdo… ¡Santo Alzheimer, ayúdame a acordarme! Hm… que estresante, ¿Por qué ella canta canciones de las que nadie se acuerda? ¿Será pro que nadie se acuerda de lo ocurrido en el kínder…? Momento, entonces ¿Cómo es que ella lo recuerda?) ¡Ah, cierto…! estaba cantando…

— A la rueda, la rueda de San Miguel, San Miguel —Venía distraída— Todos cargan su caja de miel ¡A lo maduro! ¡A lo seguro que se voltee…!

— ¡Miguel Angel de burro! — Obviamente eso lo dijo mi inmediato hermano mayor. Bueno, siendo que Horu, la auctora-Feli-dragón-hechicera-samurai artista y escritora en entrenamiento, (Dios mío, ya me pegó la tendencia a decir todos esos títulos...) acababa de llegar, salí del laboratorio para saludarla, y me sorprendió mucho el hecho de ver a Rafael cargando unas bolsas enormes con disfráces de todo tipo, mientras que Horu y Miguel (eso me recuerda a esa serie de "Maya y Miguel"… y eso me recuerda a "Charlie y Lola"… ) celebraban entusiasmados por alguna razón que aún era desconocida para mí ( y eso que soy un genio).También noto que me equivoqué, hoy no trae el cascabel en el cuello.

— Ok… Horu, ¿A qué pobre bazar dejaste en la ruina…? — alcancé a decir apenas, porque la auctora me abrazó como es costumbre: con la intención de asfixiarme

—

— Donny, Donny, Donny…— Dijo sonriente la mente maestra detrás de los sucesos más extraños, incoherentes, improbables, que hayamos vivido en todo lo que va de nuestra vida. — Tu relájate, siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo. — el fin justifica los medios, y mi fin para el día de hoy… no lo recuerdo. — Esa última afirmación (sin sentido para mí), hizo que los pocos engranes de mi pensamiento abstracto se detuvieran por completo y cayera al suelo al más puro estilo anime.

— ¿Cómo está eso que no entendí? — Pregunté— ¿Y qué tiene que ver con los disfraces?

— Pues es que… ¿Ya viste qué día es hoy? —Me preguntó.

— ¿Veintinueve de junio?

— Exacto— me respondió— había algo importante el día de hoy, pero no recuerdo qué era. — Imitó mi gesto de pensar— Ya busqué y busqué peor no me acuerdo que se celebra el veintinueve de junio… el que se me ocurrió fue el día de San Miguel, San Gabriel San Rafael y los demás arcángeles, pero no puede ser; porque eso es el veintinueve de septiembre… Luego se me ocurrió que sería un partido importante del mundial, pero no…

— ¿No lo tendrás apuntado en tu agenda? — Pregunté.

— No uso agenda cuando estoy de vacaciones— Y nuevamente, hizo que me cayera al suelo como lo hacen los personajes anime. — Así que, sea lo que sea que haya escrito en ella antes del fin de cursos ya no volverá a ver a luz del día.

— ¿Y si revisas el santoral del calendario? — Pregunté ya con varias contusiones por las caídas.

— Mi calendario no tiene santoral— Debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba.

— ¿Y para qué los disfraces? — Pregunté.

— ¿No es obvio? Es para torturar a Rafael un rato— Me caí otra vez y casi se me mueren las pocas ideas que quedaban en mi cabeza en ese momento.

— ¿P-Por qué? — Pregunté— No le veo la lógica

— La lógica, como muchos de los eventos que suceden en el universo, Donatello, es más que relativa. — No supe qué contestar, ella continuó explicando— Mira, primero planeo divertirme un poco, mi memoria es mejor cuando estoy loca de felicidad.

— ¿No sería más fácil ponerte en el Messenger a platicar con tus amigas? — Sugerí indirectamente— Digo, ayer no te conectaste… y… te van a extrañar…— Nota mental: Debo cobrarle a Rafael este favor con algo grande. (Ay que ser ambicioso de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando a quien le salvas la vida es a tu inmediato hermano mayor temperamental)

— ¡Cierto! Además… necesitamos a Leo… buajajajaja— Rió en forma maléfica. Claro que después se irritó la garganta y le tuve que dar algo… Esa risa me da miedo.

.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas… Mikey estaba jugando mientras que Horus estaba en el Messenger en lo que llegaba Leo cuando de pronto…Sentí una mirada asesina cortándome el cuello…

— ¡Donatello! — Me gritó la autora extrañamente se acercó a mi con pasos agigantados… me dio más miedo aún. ;Me tomó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme sin piedad— ¡si serás! ¡SE te olvidó recordarme que hoy era el cumpleaños de Yunuen!

— Ay…no… fue mi... — Balbuceaba yo sin beneficio alguno.-

— Por esto recibirás un castigo, recuerda que eres mi asistente. — ME gritó, después de que paró (claro, cuando se cansó y me dejo caer al suelo ¡Ah! Y además me puso un pue sobre el caparazón) claro que yo estaba tan aturdido que apenas y la escuché.

— Gomenasai… Auctora-sama…— Intenté disculparme (si se le olvidan las cosas debería anotarlas en la memoria del teléfono, para eso tiene agenda, calendario y alarma) pero…

— ¡Urusai! — Me gritó con esa expresión que tiene cuando se enoja (Parece una niña de kínder haciendo berrinche, la verdad… ahora que lo pienso da más miedo cuando esta felíz que cuando está enojada) — ¡Solo por eso! ¡Tu vas a narrar el próximo fic!

— Eh… no puedes hacer eso, ya tienes escritas cinco páginas en tercera persona— Traté nuevamente (en vano) de salvar mis neuronas.

— Bueno, en la próxima cosa escrita de ustedes que actualice, te tocará narrar a tí— Declaró señalándome con el dedo índice.

— ¡¿Qué? — Sentí que mi mundo se venía al suelo. Como si fuera una gigantesca torre de cristal… miento, una monumental columna, un colosal pilar de vidrio completamente inestable se viniera abajo, apesto cuando se trata de narraciones, es decir tiendo a divagar.

Y no exagero con lo de las divagaciones, ni siquiera les puedo decir un chiste a mis hermanos sin perderme en el camino… Bueno, después se los termino de contar como se debe pero… eso no justifica que el momento se arruine, y de que los deje en sus pensó, los preocupe, me concentre solo en mi laboratorio… Aunque, de hecho, eso es completamente justificable; mi laboratorio es un lugar de ciencia, donde se crean aparatos con el fin de mejorar la vida de los habitantes dentro de una sociedad, basada en el pensamiento racional, la lógica, el desarrollo correcto de un argumento, de lo contrario se convierte en falacia. ¿Quién inventó las falacias? Bueno, los sofistas creían que a falta de una verdad absoluta solo existía la "buena argumentación". Yo la verdad difiero de ese punto de vista, estoy cien por ciento a favor de Platón, realmente existe una verdad absoluta (no sé cuál es, pero la voy a buscar y encontrar, no se para qué pero de algo tiene que servir).

Y hablando de verdades absolutas… por eso existen las falacias, para poder descifrar cuando se enmascara una falsedad y se le hace pasar por verdad y… Esperen un momento… ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

_Yami Horus: Saluditos lectorcitos, como habrán visto quien la conto fue Donatello así que… Donny, unas palabras!  
Donny: (en el rincón de los emos) Por favor ténganme piedad, mi narrativa es pésima, soy científico, mi lenguaje no es tan flexible.  
Mikey: (Dándole palmadas en el caparazón)Ya Einstein, ya, cálmate ya paso…nwn  
Yami Horus: :D ya conocen la rutina, Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, y/o amenazas de muerte deberán ser dejadas en un hermoso review! _


	5. 4 Cosas increibles Version de Mikey

**¡VISITAS!**

_Mikey: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están compañeros lectores de este fic tan genial? Si se preguntan dónde está la auctora, pues ella está buscando en internet la forma más rápida de aprender sueco. (:P) Y me pidió que les dijera que… em... permítanme(saca de su caparazón un papelito muy doblado) Aquí dice… uno, saludar a los posibles visitantes; dos, explicar la ausencia de la auctora; tres, no dejar que Rafa interrumpa…solucionado, le puse un trozo de cinta adhesiva mientras dormía; cuatro... no olvidar el disclaimer... ¡Donny! ¡¿Qué es un disclaimer?  
Doatello: (suspiro) sigue leyendo…  
Mikey: (lee) "si no sabes que es, es la posdata que siempre pongo en los fics…" ¡Ah! Ya entendí… (sigue leyendo) Hm… Horu dice…posdata, los personajes de TMNT, Tortugas  
Ninja, o sea nosotros los reyes del mundo… (XD)Jajajaja(se pone a cantar…) (8) Les rois du monde vivent au soamet(8)  
Leo: Mikey… no te distraigas…  
Mikey: ok Leo… (u.u) bueno, ella dice que nosotros no le pertenecemos ni en sus sueños más dulces, tomando en cuenta que sus sueños son como nubes de algodón de azúcar… M… (nwn) ¡Algodón de azúcar! ¡Qué rico!  
Donny: ¡Mikey!  
Mikey: ¡ok, ok! Aquí los dejamos con el fic._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 4: Cosas increíbles… Versión de Mikey.**

No soy muy bueno para contar historias, usualmente recurro mucho a hacer sonidos de bombas, explosiones, siseos del viento, gritos, caras de asombro, de horror tristeza, uso las manos para poder expresar los eventos que se dan e intento reproducir los sonidos estridentes y recursos de imágenes como las onomatopeyas de una historieta, creo que es parte de ser el menor de los cuatro. Pero bueno, no importa, lo que importa es que daré mi mayor esfuerzo para contarles lo que nos pasó hoy cuando nos visitó nuestra vecina… (Si, leyeron bien, es vecina, gracias a la puerta esa dimensional que tiene que conecta algún sitio de su ciudad con la mía)

Yo estaba leyendo historietas como siempre lo hago; sentado en mi camita muy cómodamente acompañado de Klunk… estabe leyendo… hm… era una historieta sobre un extraño crossover que ocurrió alguna vez entre el universo apokolipse y el universo de la Liga de la Justicia Americana, luego llegaban los Jóvenes Titanes y los x-men para ayudar, por que unos tipos se habían aliado con magneto porque el que tiene el poder para viajar por el tiempo-espacio-dimensión no controlaba sus poderes y en medio de la confusión… ¡PUM! Accidentalmente hizo u verdadero Armagedon…

Si, como verán, yo estaba muy, muy, muuuy entretenido leyendo este comic tan extraño pero fascínate que encontré por ahí arrumbado en un puesto de periódicos el otro día… cuado de repente, el sonido del elevador de la guarida me hizo temblar de miedo. ¿Por qué? ¡Por que sonó muy feo! Es un chirrido horroroso, si el de el refri se oye como un elefante, ¡El otro parece un dinosaurio! Bueno, el chiste es que yo estaba saliendo de mi cuarto junto con Klunk y ¡Casi me muero del infarto! Ví a Rafael entrar a la guarida, platicando con la auctora muy felíz de la vida.

Prendí la televisión para ver las noticias… y no, no era el fin del mundo. Fui al laboratorio a ver a Donny y ¡Estaba jugando en Facebook! ¡Ahhhh! , grité de horror, ¡Se adelantó el 2012! Eso no era nada bueno… enserio que no era bueno.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no había nada que temer, por que el calendario occidental esta equivocado, o eso oímos en algún sitio la auctora y yo, por cuatro años, o sea que técnicamente… un momento ¿Y si no es cierto? Aunque tod indica que esa es la fecha de caducidad de nuestro mundo como lo conocemos… aunque por otro lado… ¡Eso no importa! ¿Desde cuándo Rafael está feliz en presencia de la auctora?

Entonces se me ocurrió lo que seguramente debió haber pasado… Donatello fue a vera LEtterhead en la mañana, y Leo a comprarnos unas verduras… (Mal momento para haberme enfermado de l estómago, ¡Iug! Esas cosas saben a pasto… momento, son pasto…) Y yo había ido a comprar las nuevas historietas… El único que estaba era Rafael por que estaba viendo "El Transportador". Conociéndolo, segurísimo que se quedó dormido y Horu llegó mientras él roncaba como locomotora, lo despertó, pelearon y ella le sacó el cerebro… ¡Ah! Horus… ¿Por qué? No tenías que ser tan dura… Aunque también existe otra posibilidad… Puede que Horus se haya contenido y utilizado un hechizo de control mental… si, seguro que convirtió a Rafiki en su sirviente zombi… ¡Oh, por Dios! Tranquilízate Miguel Ángel ¡Tranquilízate! Sólo usó un hechizo de obediencia… o lo amenazó con algo… o hicieron una apuesta o… o simplemente encontraron algo que tienen en común… ¡Yajajajaja! ¡Sí, claro!... Solo falta que sea verdad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mikey: Y la auctora dice… que cualquier cosa que le dejen un review, queno se les van a caer las manos por escribir.  
Rafa: ¿Qué hacen bros? (mira la pantalla) Ay no… ¿Siguen hablando de eso?(llega la auctora con el Kohpesh)  
Yami Horus: Nada como afilar un Kohpesh mientras oímos música…  
Mikey: ñ.nUU. Nos vemos!  
Yami Horus: Ey.. Mikey….¿Por qué te vas? ¿Que dije?_


	6. 5 Cosas increiblesVersion de Donny

**¡VISITAS!**

_Donatello: Hola a todos, les habla Donatello y la auctora esta… Sabrá Dios donde, ¬¬UU  
Mikey: No te preocupes Donny, esí vamos a cobrar por las oras extra de asistente.n-n  
Leo: Mikey… ¬¬ ¡Eso no sería honorable, somos sus amigos!  
Yami Horus: (llegando) disculpen chicos, pasé a asaltar el refri… (Trae consigo un sándwich)  
Mikey: ¡Sándwich de mermelada de manzana! ¡Yo quiero! 9v9  
Yami Horus: Ok Mikey, déjame hablar con los lectores (se lo da) ¡Saluditos, mis lectorcitos bonitos y amados del alma! (X3) les decía que quité algunas de las divagaciones de Donny para ayudar a la fácil comprensión de este fic.  
Donny: (en el muro de los lamentos) Ay… con que eso era,.. Entonces no era necesario volver a escribirlo…  
Yami Horus: … Déjame ver si entendí, ¬¬ ¿Dices que le volviste a poner tus divagaciones?  
donny: T.T ¡Perdón! Es que lo vi muy corto…  
Yami Horus: Oh Por Ra… -.-uu bueno, por lo menos es corto._

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT, (Tortugas Ninja) no me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces (Ni porque los pintara de color de rosa… corrección, de color azul pastel) _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 5: Cosas increíbles… Versión de Donny.**

Si comienzo a divagar, por favor no me lapiden. Seré un genio pero no sé escribir en la forma más correcta. Mi historia, empieza hace varios días cuando escuché unos gritos en la sala. Yo me hallaba muy concentrado en mi juego de facebook (La granjita… esa cosa es adictiva. Desde que comencé a jugar con ella, ¡He hecho tantas coas que ya he conseguido dos tractores y un avión! Ahora… solo debo convencer a Abril y Casey de pasar un poco más de tiempo en ella ¡Para así poder crear una comuna con las parcelas de los tres! Buajajajaja… Ay Dios… esa cosa ya me afectó el cerebro… Nota mental: dejar de jugar con la granjita por un tiempo… no mayor a tres días o tendré severas pérdidas…) Cuando de repente, Miguel Ángel entró, me vio jugando y se fue corriendo mientras decía algo de que _"Se adelantó el 2012, es el fin del mundo, el Armagedón, La profecía maya_" y una sarta de incoherencias algo fanáticas sobre arrepentimiento, perdón y no sé que más…

Yo por mi parte, no le di mucha importancia (estaba añadiéndole algunas cosas a mi granjita…) Aunque... pensándolo bien, tal vez Mikey no estaba bien de salud, así que pensé en salir de mi laboratorio (obviamente que primero cerré mi sesión en facebook, porque si no uno nunca sabe quien pudiera entrar y descomponer el orden ya establecido de mi perfil, dígase información, biografía, etc. O conseguirme problemas con mis conocidos por este medio.) Como decía, salí del laboratorio y vi que el pobre de Leo entraba con unas bolsas llenas de comida con las que se estaba prácticamente tropezando por semejante tamaño (A veces creo que exagera con la despensa, si compra tanta verdura para toda la semana seguramente se echara a perder muy pronto. Es más fácil ir a comprarla de acuerdo con lo que se vaya a comer, por ejemplo: las frutas se pueden escoger unas para comerse en el instante y otras para comerse en la semana, y aparte, nos hace falta algo más que solo verduras, por ejemplo, fósforo. Si me lo permitiera podría hacer una receta rica en fosforo muy sencilla y popular, conocida como "Atún con mayonesa". Es muy sencilla, perfectamente balanceada, se come con pan, galletas o con el puro tenedor, no importa si se usa un plato, es rápido, barato y se ensucian menos trastes…) Como no vi hacia dónde se fue Miguel con exactitud, me dirigí a ayudar a Leo, pero se me adelantaron un par que nunca creí que vería llevándose bien: La auctora y Rafael. (Un momento… eso es tan raro como ver a un cuadrúpedo de seis patas, con razón Miguelín estaba tan alterado… pero no es para alarmarse, si Rafael le recuerda tanto a su hermano mayor; seguro que algún día tenían que hallar algo que tuvieran en común) Eso de que se llevaran bien era algo nuevo, pero no se comparó con lo que vino después…

Ya habiendo ayudado a Leo a acomodarlo todo en el refrigerador. Debo admitir que estaba muy vacío, siendo que le cupo todo lo que compró: apio, brócoli, coliflor, zanahorias, calabazas, pepinos, lechuga, chayotes, ejotes, elotes (hasta xoconostle… tengo el mal presentimiento de que Horus quiere cocinarnos mole de olla…) Las frutas también estaban surtidisimas: guanábana, fresas (Aléjenlas de Rafael…), higos, granadas… (Ya me dio hambre, mejor sigo contando lo que pasó… nota personal, ver qué queda en el refrigerador al terminar.)

Regresando a lo que realmente tengo la intensión de contar, sólo diré que a veces la auctora nos mete en los escenarios más extraños y poco usuales en donde quiera que nos encontremos. Y ese día no fue la excepción, nos llevó en una expedición (Demasiado improvisada, diría yo. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no fue buena idea que viera la saga de "Indiana Jones" con Mikey o "Los piratas del Caribe" O "EL oro de McKenna" o "Stargate") Nos hayamos con el más grande descubrimiento que jamás se haya llevado a cabo en la historia de la humanidad… Aunque, yo hubiera preferido hacerlo en otras condiciones, con menos… menos… locura. Parece que entre más alejados estemos de a guarida, más loco se vuelve todo el mundo. Pero yo no soy un loco, para mi desgracia soy un genio muy cuerdo, y desquito mi infortunio jugando en facebook… (Que nadie le diga a Leo, pro favor…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yami Horus: Dudas sugerencias, comentarios y(o amenazas de muerte, se dejan en un review… y recuerden que no se les van a caer las manos. (Vean cuanto he escrito y aun tengo las mías) 8P  
Donny: y calmense, ya sabrán que es lo que pasa… y porque tanto misterio n.n  
Yami Horus: exactamente, sabrán por que se llama "Cosas increíbles"  
Mikey: y también porque el mundo aun no se ha caído a pedacitos n.n_

_Los tres: ¡hasta el próximo cap!_


	7. 6 Cosas increibles Version de Leo

**¡VISITAS!**

_Yami Horus: ¡Salutaciones a mis amadísimos lectores, que sin ustedes no sale el sol! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esto que se llama ¡Visitas!  
Mikey: XD no puedo creer que casi me traumé por…  
Rafa: (tapándole la boca) ¡Aún no lo digas o nos van a incinerar!  
Mikey: ñ_nUU ups…. Lo siento (:9)  
Leo: (temblando)  
Rafa: ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo, intrépido líder?  
Leo: Miedo no; nervios, sí (Algo nervioso)  
Yami Horus: Bueno, aquí los dejo con el capi ¡Comencemos!_

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT (Tortugas Ninja) No me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces (Ni tampoco en mi sueños más salvajes XD)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 6: Cosas increíbles… Versión de Leo.**

Quizá la mejor forma de comenzar una historia es con unos versos… o quizá me equivoque, ya que no tengo en mente nada que se pueda utilizar en este escrito. Mi parte comienza en el momento en que me despierto y, para mi sorpresa, mis hermanos también se despertaron (asi me dan ganas de llorar de gusto) Pero no por lo que yo pensaba…

Donny quedó de verse con Letterhead para terminar un proyecto super secreto que estaban haciendo, Mikey iba a salir al puesto de revistas (había una promoción o algo así dijo) y Rafa no se quería perder el especial de "EL transportador" que habría ése día. Yo por mi parte fui el único que se dignó a ir al mercado a comprar algo saludable (Ya sé que Donny dice que con el atún con mayonesa es suficiente, pero no es bueno comer tantas cosas de lata todo el tiempo, así como no es bueno andar comiendo pura chatarra)

Tardé un poco… fue día de ofertas en el mercado (y para mi desgracia estaba atestado de gente, creí que moriría asfixiado). Traía muchas cosas, pero eran necesarias. (Es que... aunque no soy un gran partidario de la comida instantánea, ya llevábamos casi una semana a base de sopa Maruchan… (!)

Al llegar a la guarida, me pareció que algo importante pasó mientras me fui, principalmente porque Donny salió del laboratorio por voluntad propia, Mikey estaba aterrado por algoy Rafael estaba llevándose bien con la auctora… ¡Al fin! ¡Gracias Dios mío! ¡Gracias! Amo el karma, amo el universo, el mundo, a mis hermanos o (ya tengo unos versos) como dijo Netzahualcóyotl

_Amo el canto del cenzontle,  
pájaro de cuatrocientas voces,  
amo el color del jade  
y el enervante perfume de las flores  
pero amo más a mi hermano el hombre.  
~(Netzahualcóyotl_, 1402-1472_)_

¡Finalmente algo de paz en la guarida! Llegué a pensar que sería necesario enviarlos a una terapia con "Neuróticos anónimos" o algo así. No sé que haya pasado en mi ausencia (O sea en toda la mañana), pero han tenido un gran progreso en su trato el uno con el otro, o eso fue lo que pensé al verlos platicando tan amenamente y hasta riéndose (Y pensar que apenas la noche anterior estuvieron a punto de arrancarse la cabeza mutuamente, no me pregunten por qué, sólo sé que había un tazón de fresas involucrado) Me pregunto que habrá pasado para que se llevaran tan bien… quizá finalmente encontraron algo que tienen en común… Eso o finalmente la auctora perdió la poca paciencia que le tiene a Rafael y le hizo un lavado de cerebro… ¡bueno! Eso lo vería más tarde, lo importante era ese evento tan increíble.

Aunque, tuve que esperar mucho para celebrar este suceso ya que en cuanto la auctora nos vio a los cuatro ahí presentes comenzó con una "reunión" para asignarnos una misión (Yo creo que ha estado viendo Naruto últimamente, actúa como toda una hokage… ¡jajaja! quizá es pariente de Tsunade), inclusive nos dijo que tendríamos una paga; ella misma hornearía galletas de nuez para nosotros .Y para continuar con este día tan peculiar, solo agregaré que no todos los días una amiga te rapta junto con tus hermanos y te lleva a la más extraña misión, en el lugar más inverosímil del universo, en un sitio que se supone que es un mito, y con un clima imposible, y que hasta parecía la parodia de alguna película de ciencia ficción de esas que ve Mikey.

Y en el viaje… corrijo, durante nuestra estancia en aquél lugar (no se le puede decir "viaje" como tal, porque realmente no fuimos muy lejos), ocurrió de todo: pusieron en tela de juicio la lógica científica a la que tanto ama Donatello, Miguel Angel y la Auctora estuvieron más locos que de costumbre, y Rafael tuvo un severo caso de... una enfermedad extraña (Y común en sitios de clima cálido, playas con arena blanca, enormes olas y una chica bonita y joven por reina). También conocía a una guerrera muy simpática llamada Zili, a su hermano mellizo, (con un temperamento horroroso) llamado Gump y la auctora se involucró con aquello con lo que no es capaz de lidiar, aquello que odia por la falta de capacidad en ella de comprenderlo (o al menos eso dice ella) ¿Qué hay en este mundo que la auctora, siendo una autora, no pueda controlar? Fácil: problemas económicos con una civilización perdida y, aparentemente, alcanzada por la crisis financiera (no pregunten cómo, ni ellos lo sabían).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yami Horus: perdónenme la tardanza -.-uu este fic se actualiza solo… pero yo soy humana y me distraigo…  
Rafa: ¿Y que se sintió contar tú el capitulo esta vez intrépido?  
Leo: no para tanto, fue más el escándalo que el golpe.  
Rafa: (a a decir algo)  
Yami Horus: Rafael, no es momento para una batalla de dichos. Y mucho menos el espacio necesario.  
Rafa: ok… en ese caso… ¡Recuerden! Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte deben de ser dejadas en un review.  
Mikey: ¡Sí, no se les van a caer las manos por escribir! Miren que la auctora por eso les va a hacer el favor de escribir lo mas pronto posible el…  
Capitulo 7: Cosas increíbles… Versión de Rafa ~Lo que pasó en realidad  
Yami Horus: Exactamente, ¡Hasta otro fic!  
La auctora y los tortuguis: ¡Matta ne!_


	8. 7 Cosas increibles Version de Rafa

**¡VISITAS!**

_Rafael: Un saludo a tods, la auctora no está aquí en este momento, está ocupada escribiendo el capitulo que sigue antes de que empiecen las clases… o sea el lunes, y… (u.ú)  
Mikey: y mientras no dejó a nosotros a cargo del fic (8D) nosotros estaremos aquí de secretarios mientras tanto (X3)  
Leo: Y no… no le cobraremos.(¬_¬)  
Mikey: claro, ella ya nos pagó (n.n)  
Donny: Mikey…(¬¬U)  
Mikey: Ok! ¡Me callo o si no, como dice Juanis, riego el tepache! (XD)  
Donny: Posdata; dice la auctora que los personajes te TMNT (Tortugas ninja) Dígase nosotros…  
Mikey: (cantando) (8) Les rois du monde vivent au sommet, Ils ont la plus belle vue (8) ((Traducción: Los reyes del mundo viven en la parte superior, ellos tienen la mejor vista))  
Leo Rafa y Donny: ¡Mikey! (¬L¬)  
Mikey: ok, me callo (n-nUU)  
Donny: como decía, no le pertenecemos a la auctora ni en sus sueños más dulces ni aunque les pusiera edulcorantes artificiales de los más potentes… espero que no piense en el aspartame por que es malo para la salúd…  
Rafa: Donny… (ù-u**) comenzamos con el fic…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 7: Cosas increíbles… Versión de Rafa (Lo que pasó en realidad)**

Haber… tal parece que mis hermanos no han sido capaces de contar la historia tal como fue. Así que ahora yo me haré cargo de esto. Todo empieza ese día en la mañana, como ya lo han dicho cada uno tenía planes, el mío era ver "El transportador", habría un especial que empezaba desde las seis de la mañana (con todas las películas del género) pero por culpa de un maldito ataque insomnio de la noche anterior, me dio sueño y me quedé dormido, me desperté como las diez… bostecé y me dirigí a la cocina por algo de beber. Era temprano pero igual me serví un gran vaso de refresco (Con Leo ausente, se desayuna cualquier cosa).

Estaba yo caminando para la sala cuando me pareció escuchar una canción interpretada pro una persona que conozco, pero… con un extraño tono melancólico…

— Estaba la pájara pinta…— escuché un sollozo— sentada en su verde limón… con el…pico pi-caba la rosa…y con…con la cola meneaba la flor… naranja dulce… limón partido dame un abrazo que yo te pido…— Cuando la vi entrar dejó la canción inconclusa.

— Hola Rafiki— me saludó con un débil ademan de su parte— ¿Dónde están…?

— Salieron, por verduras, historietas y experimentos, seguro que regresan en la tarde. — La vi hacer una mueca de decepción, se sentó en el sillón y abrazó uno de los cojines— ¿Qué tienes?

— Nada— Me respondió sin ánimo casi. — Es sólo que…— ¡Ay no! ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Lo hizo… ¡Arg! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no soporto ver a una niña llorar? — Mi mamá me regaño.

— Em… este… tranquilízate, — le dije y le puse una mano en el hombro—es trabajo de los padres hacérnosla vida imposible, es su modo masoquista de decirnos que nos quieren— Me lleva, ya me pegó la condenada palabrita. — Ahora ya, sonríe, anda que me estas asustando más estando triste.

— ¿Te doy miedo? — intentó burlarse de mí con una sonrisa un tanto melancó cclaro, mi orgullo puede más que yo.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que no! — Le grité— ¿Por qué debería yo, asustarme de ti…?— A regué, estoy mirando que esta medio emo el día de hoy y… caparazones… — Perdón… no era mi intensión…— ¡¿Por qué, cruel karma, no soporto ver llorar a una chica? — ¿Y… qué te trae por aquí?

— Pues… quería pedirles un favor a ti y a los demás tortuguis… — contestó secándose las lágrimas. — Quiero que me acompañen n una misión. — ¿Misión? Esta ha estado viendo Naruto todo el rato, ¿verdad?

— O vaya, pro un momento pensé que ibas a meternos en otro fic loco de ángeles, fantasmas y bombas verdes. — Contesté

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

— ¿Por qué…? Ya casi se acaban las vacaciones y estas escribiendo como loca… bueno… tomando en cuenta que eres una loca…

— Ahora que lo pienso Rafiki, perdóname por haberte amenazado con meterte en un fic cursi con sangre y lágrimas— La ví un tanto sorprendido— bueno la verdad si te voy aponer en un fic así —Si esto fuera un anime, mi caída del sillón hubiera sido muy cómica, pero golpearía a quien se riera seguramente…—pero no en la medida que tu crees…

Me levanté del suelo,

— ¿Cómo? — No entendí con eso de las medidas.

— Fácil, habrá más sangre que lágrimas, por que incluye a una asesina que será tu novia…— Esto es un sueño… ¿Desde cuándo ella escribe sobre asesinos?

— ¿No me estas tomando el pelo? — pregunté con los brazo cruzados, (Ya sé, a veces me veo algo exagerado con ese gesto).

—No Rafiki, — me respondió—…de todos modos no puedo hacer eso, después de todo, tú no tienes ni un pelo de tonto— dijo palmeándome la cabeza.

— Veo que ya volviste la normalidad—agregué por lo bajo.

— Oye… en lo que llegan los demás ¿Quieres hacer algo? — me preguntó.

— ¿Cómo qué? — Pregunté.

— Como… — Sacó su lap-top tamaño compacto de algún sitio en ese disfraz de bruja. — ¿Oír música? — ¡Dios mío! Pensé que me iba a torturar con meterme en un fic que me hiciera sufrir enserio.

—De acuerdo, oigamos tu música— Me reí maliciosamente— Segurísimo que tienes música de niña…— Música de niña, ¿En qué pensaba yo? ¡Es La auctora! No es una niña, es una cosa rara…

— Oye Rafiki, ahora que me acuerdo iba a hacer un song fic contigo — Yo y mi bocota, seguro que iba a ponerme una canción cursi…— ¿Qué te parece esta? — Y escuche una canción de rock que estaba muy movida, ¡Me encantó! ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Dulce Venganza? Había metal… ¿Krypteria? ¡Me encanta! A partir de ahora ese es mi grupo favorito (Y la vocalista no es anda fea).

Así nos la pasamos hablando, luego nos aburrimos, y buscamos videos en youtube. Y vi con sorpresa que la auctora veía el canal Turbo de Discovery Channel (Casi me muero de un infarto cuando me di cuenta que, después de todo, tenemos algo en común). En eso sacó el cable del USB de su mp3 y tan rápido como un rayo, sabrá dios de dónde, llegó el gato de Mike y se abalanzo sobre el sillón para uqe le acariciaran el lomo (Gato consentido…) luego se puso a jugar con el cable y cuando se fue… no nos dimos cuenta al principio peor… se lo llevó (¡Gato tonto! ¡El mp3 no es comida!)

Y no tuvimos más opción que correr tras él en busca del mp3 perdido de la auctora. ¡Ese condenado gato era muy veloz! Y para colmo de males se podía escapar por los lugares más imposibles… Y para colmo, cuando finalmente lo atrapé, ¡Me arañó la nariz! Nada más porque Miguel armaría un tremendo escándalo por su ausencia, si no… ¡Lo convertiría en un violín! (Bueno, las cuerdas… ¡Pero me entendieron!)

Corrimos tras el gato y como no lo encontramos, pensamo que sería mejor esperar a que llegara Miguel Ángel (Es el único que controla a ese gato caprichudo y desobediente)

— ¡Pero no lo entiendo! — Decía Yo— ¡Se supone que eres mitad gato, ¿No es así?

— ¡Solo en parte, no mitad!— Me corrigió señalando sus orejitas de gato— Además yo no hablo el idioma de los gatos. —Me dijo— Aunque ya haya clases en la prepa…

— ¿Y qué idioma hablan los gatos? — Pregunté extrañadísimo.

— Chino mandarín— Me respondió, yo no pude evitar reírme a carajadas— ¡Enserio! ¡El único gato latino que encontrarás es el Gato con Botas!

— ¿El de Shrek? — Le pregunté.

—Ese mero— dijo— ¿Sabes? ¡También se parecen a ellos! — Y aquí está ell, comparándonos con otra película— mira, como tú eres un ogro en casi todo el sentido de la palabra tu eres Shrek

— ¡Gracais…!

— Como Leo es con quien te peleas más tendrá que ser Fiona — Me dio miedo el tic que se produjo en mi ojo— Como Donny nunca se mete en asuntos de nadie y él es el Gato con Botas a quien adoro por sus ojitos y Mikey será ¡Burro! Burro es genial

— Jajajajaja— No contuve la risa— No pues sí, muy acorde a él— entramos a la guarida, al parecer ya habían llegado los demás, por que Miguel Ángel salió de su habitación… prendió la televisión, fue a ver a Donny y dijo algo sobre el fin del mundo, luego salió el cerebrito a ayudar a Leo con las bolsas del mandado (Claro, yo también ayudé, fui yo el que cargó lo más pesado) Después de que todo quedo disperso en la mesa, la auctora nos llevo a una misión… algo…. Aterradora…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Donny: ok! Aquí está el cap, no fue tan largo como la auctora quería que fuera pero se le vino el tiempo encima. ¡Ya estamos en la escuela!  
Rafael: Recuerden dejarnos un review, se aceptan críticas, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte.  
Leo: El próximo capitulo es el especial de regreso a clases…  
Mikey: ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	9. ESPECIAL DE REGRESO A CLASES

**¡VISITAS!  
Especial de regreso a clases…**

_Y. Horus: ¡Guten Taj mis queridos y amados lectorcitos bonitos del alma! nwn auí está un especial de Regreso a clases solo pro que los quiero y lo amo. ¿Saben? Ayer me encontré con un trabajo que hice para literatura clásica el año pasado… era una obra de teatro. Verán, ese semestre el trabajo final tenia que ser creativo, así que hice un crossover de "Carcel de amor" (de Diego de San Pedro) "Medea" (De Eurípides) y "Casa de Muñecas" (De Henrik Ibsen) que terminó escrito en arial 10, a espacio sencillo color azul y con una longitud de ocho cuartillas (y me saqué 95 por faltas de ortografía XD) y me puse a pensar que…(para mi desgracia o fortuna) No llevaré literatura este semestre (Que horror, ) ¡Así que, de puro berrinche, este fic se los voy a escribir con formato de obra de teatro! Ya saben, lo que esté ne paréntesis e itálica es una acotación, lo demás es diálogo)(X3) Pero les advierto: será muy, muy, muuuuy cómico el formato. ¡Sí! ¡buajajajaja! ¡Coff coff! Ejem… pues… ¡Corre el fic! _

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT (Tortugas Ninja, o como yo quiero decirles ¡La familia envidiable!) no me pertenecen, ni en mi sueños más dulces (Ni aunque haya encontrado la Atléntida XD)_

_Advertencia: El siguiente fic puede poner en riesgo la salud física de aquellos que sean susceptibles a ataques de risa por prolongados periodos de tiempo, no es recomendable para aquellos con tendencia depresiva ante el regreso a clases, el estado de depresión puede hacer peligrosas las coas graciosas para ellos. La lectura de este fic es responsabilidad de quien lo lee y quien lo recomienda, cualquier consecuencia colateral no es responsabilidad de la auctora. Si se sufre de efectos secundarios,tales como no sacárselo de la cabeza por mucho rato; consulte a su médico. Los posibles daños que llegaran a producirse a su alrededor en un espacio temporal posterior a la lectura de este fic no son responsabilidad de la auctora. Piense antes de demandar por una muerte de risa o pregunte si su seguro de vida cubre una muerte provocada de esta forma de lo contrario consígase uno que lo cubra y que conste que está leyendo este fic bajo su propio riesgo. Algunas de las expresiones, descripciones, acciones y anexos similares mencionados en este fic pueden ser nocivos para la salud mental de los amargados, se recomienda discreción._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Especial de regreso a clases…**

Personajes (_Los hermanos que todo mundo quisiera tener en su familia):_  
Leonardo/ "Leo"(_El intrépido y amadísimo líder… el hermano mayor perfecto, el guerrero supremo(como también le dicen) y por sobre todo, el consentido de Yunuen Da Vinci®))_  
Rafael/ "Rafa" (_El impulsivo, el super-baka. El que no puede ser nombrado si la auctora lo quiere ahorcar porque uno de estos días segurísimo que lo hará por que le recuerda a su propio hermano)_  
Donatello/"Donny" (_El cerebrito, el genio" (y no precisamente de la lámpara),el sabiondo,el señor sabelo-todo)_  
Miguel Ángel/"Mikey"/ "Mia"© _(El favorito de las auctoras locas y desquiciadas algo hiperactivas y otakus que viven (o quieren vivir) al estilo Hakuna Matata, ídolo de los amantes a la comida chatarra, los otakus, los gamers, y el más alegre de todos los tortuguis)  
_Splinter

La auctora _(O sea la loca desquiciada que siemre lso mete en las situaciones más extrañas de sus vidas de tortuguis y que esta escribiendo esta hoja en su destino)_

(© Todos los derechos de este sobre nombre reservados a ®Yunuen Da Vinci, autora de 38 historias de TMNT, registradas en agosto del 2010)

Acto Único, Escena Única.

_(En el escenario se ve la guarida en completa paz… a su manera, claro está, con Rafael y Miguel Ángel jugando con el X-Box 360 nuevo, con el sonido a todo volumen, jugando "Need for Speed" con motores tronando a todo volumen en la guarida. Leonardo está entrenando con sus espadas, se escucha el acero cortar el aire o rozar el suelo en ocasiones, mientras que Donatello está creando aunque otra explosión en su laboratorio, pero todo aquello se ve interrumpido cuando llega la auctora vistiendo un suéter azul con un cuello blanco que parecía de esas batitas de kínder japonés que se ve en el animé, pero esta le llega hasta la cadera, lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y el cabello suelto. Acompañada está de una bolsa roja, colgando del hombro, en donde se haya dibujada en color blanco una nube)_

La auctora: _(Cantando) _Una rata vieja, que era planchadora, por planchar su falda se quemó la cola… se puso pomada se amarró un trapito y a la pobre rata le quedó un rabito… _(En algún sitio de a guarida, una rata vieja, y no precisamente planchadora estornuda mientras está planchando sus vestimentas marciales…)_ ¡Bu, bu! Lloro la pobre rata…

_(Obscuro para leo)_

Leo: No cabe duda que es una bruja… Esperemos que el maestro no la oiga.

Mia: ¡Hola Horu! _(corre a abrazar a la auctora que lo recibe con un abrazo de oso ultra mega ahorcador)_

La auctora: ¡Guten taj, mis tortuguis!

Rafa: ¿Qué idioma se supone que es ese?

La auctora: esto, Rafiki, es ¡alemán!

Donny: ¡Si! Alemán… (Evidentemente entusiasmado) Y mañana regresamos a clases…. _(cara de ilusión, tiene la mirada ausente… se le está olvidando respirar… ¡Se pone morado! Ah… no ese es el color de su bandana, ignoren lo anterior)_

Leo: se nota que es el regreso a clases (_los mira sonriente pero con una gota de sudor rodándole por la sien… no sabe si alegrarse o asustarse con el entusiasmo de ese par, por un lado es bueno que estén interesados en aprender… por el otro, no es bueno que dejen de dormir… aunque eso es difícil de saber, siempre pueden dormirse en las clases... momento, eso tampoco es bueno. O el desayuno le cayó mal, o está nervioso de que Rafa y Horus vuelvan a llevarse mal…)_

Rafa: (_cara visiblemente molesta y algo desafiante_) ¡HA! Alemán… idioma de perros… ¡Puro ladrido! "¡suban-mpujen-strujen-bajen!"

Mia: Pero… (_Cara de duda)_ ¿Entonces cual es el idioma de los gatos?

Rafael: (_Caída anime de su parte) _¿No te lo ha dicho la auctora? Los gato hablan chinomandarín.

La auctora: Hm… y la tortugas portugués… _(Alusión al chiste de las tortugas)_ Y según el gran libro del dragón, los dragones hablan latín… nótese que yo no cuento porque no soy del todo dragón

Donny: (_Emocionado y con un gesto estilo anime con ojitos tiernos como el gato con botas) _¡Pero no importa, lo que importa es que tendremos alemán!

Leo: (_Cara de confusión_)¿"tendremos"?

Mia: ¡Sí! Horus nos inscribió en la misma escuela que ella (_Sonriente muy sonriente, tan felíz que no cabe en sí mismo se empieza a reír como la auctora lo hace y se va de espaldas)_ Auch… es más difícil de lo que parece, ¿Cómo lo haces Horu?

La auctora: Con mucha practica Mikey, y aun así me ahogo.

Mia: (_se levanta del suelo)_ Pero lo que importa es que iremos a clases contigo

Rafa y Leo: (_Sin entender nada, no les dicen nada, los menores los han hecho a un lado, ellos están en su mundo color de rosa con el regreso a clases y los mas grandes están llenando sede polvo en un rincón…)_ ¿Irán a clases con Horus?

Donny: (_Con su gesto de "Señor Sabelotodo" con un dedo índice en el aire y los ojos cerrados en expresión de "yo sé más que tú") _lo correcto es "iremos"

Mikey: ¡Sí! Horus nos inscribió en las mismas clases con ella! _(Empieza a hacer que toca una guitarra) _tendremos materias aburridas, ¡Pero también tendremos Guitarra!

Rafa: (_Con cara de: "Ay Dios mío…" y recordando a Lau Kyryuu Kurosaki auctora de "La guarida es una bandeja de comidas" cuando se quejó de que le dolían los dedos por estar practicando y piensa "¡Con un diablo… no con diez mil diablos!¡¿Qué pienso? Eso es algo que pensaría Miguel…" Y en su cabeza puede escuchar la vocecita de Leo decirle "Rafa… cuida tu lenguaje")_

Leo: (_Recordando el fic de Yunuen "Crisálida" en el que se salvo de que supieran que no sabe tocar la guitarra a la perfección…)_

Mia: Y también estaremos en Hawaiano (_Imita una sonrisa gatuna)_

Rafa: ¡¿Qué?_(Alterado… creo que ya se dieron cuenta)_

La auctora: ¡Sí Mikey! ¡Hawaiano! Los cuatro juntos en hawaiano… además necesitamaso más hombres en el gruo (_Sonriente)_

Rafa: (_Ahora sí, se le ve un feo tic en el ojo ya que apenas y se puede imaginar a sí mismo bailando hawaiano con sus hermanos y con faldas de rafia y con un amigo suyo riéndose desde algún lugar entre el público imaginario)_ Casey no me va a dejar en paz…

Mia: ¿Qué tienes Rafa? ¿No te emociona Hawaiano?

Rafa: No es eso, me perturba la idea de que tendré al cretino de mi mejor amigo detrás de mi para hacerme la vida imposible…

La auctora: sí, pero tendrás un ciento de niñas a tu alrededor para consolarte (_Dice algo burlona y con la esperanza de ser persuasiva)_

Rfael: (_visiblemente sorprendido) _ ¿Tantas hay en el grupo?

La auctora: _(pensándolo mejor) _no, el grupo es como de veinte, yo hablo de todos los grupos, los de de principiantes los dos de intermedios y las que mejro bailan son las de avanzados

Rafa: espero que eso no ponga celosas a msi fans…_(bromeando, ya se le pasó la impresion)_

La auctora: ¿Y qué dicen?

Los cuatro tortuguis: ¡Viva el regreso a clases)

Splinter: _(Escuchó todo) _Y para que no pierdan su entrenamiento, entrenaran triple antes de dormir…

Los tortuguis: _(Horror… casi se desmayan… muy tarde, se desmayaron)_

La auctora: Ah! Me aplastan! Me aplastan! Help!

**-Telón-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Yami Horus: Para los lectorcitos bonitos y fuertes, que sobre vivieron a los ataques de risa que les trajo esta obra tan extraña, les doy las gracias por habernos leído.  
Mikey: Y les pedimos como en todos los fics que nos dejen un review!  
Donny: está científicamente probado que el acto de escribir, ya sea a mano o a máquina no provocará a nadie la caída espontánea de sus manos.  
Leo: Es un genio, háganle caso  
Yami Horus: y para aquellos que no sepan leer una obra de teatro, aquí les dejamos un pequeño glosario.  
Leo: y paralos que lleven literatura, le puede ayudar de guía de estudio._

_-Glosario-_

_Acto: una de las partes en la que se divide la obra y que corresponde a un periodo de tiempo.  
Escena: una parte más pequeña de la obra que corresponde a un cambio de ubicación en un acto  
Obscuro: una parte en la que el el escenario se obscurece y solo queda prendida una luz sobre un personaje el cual expresa sus reflexiones  
Telón: señala la bajada del telón y el final de un acto. _


End file.
